


Tony Stark's 49th Birthday (or at least the first few minutes of it)

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony gets an early start to his birthday after Morgan keeps him up late.





	Tony Stark's 49th Birthday (or at least the first few minutes of it)

Pepper watched the minute hand on the alarm clock on her bedside table click from 12:09 am to 12:10 am as Tony shuffled sleepily back into their bedroom. Morgan had woken up crying, long before her usual middle-of-the-night feeding time, just when they were ready to get into bed and now, what felt like hours later, Tony had _finally_ gotten her back to sleep.

Tony stifled a yawn. “Hey, Pep.” He stripped out of his t-shirt, an unfortunate casualty of coaxing Morgan back to sleep, and started rummaging around for a new one. Pepper tore her eyes away from the clock to watch him, plainly enjoying the view.

Tony started to smile at the attention but realized what she _had_ been looking at and winced instead. “Shit, sorry. She was extra fussy this time, I had to pull out all the tricks.”

“I know, I heard.” Pepper waved the baby monitor at him, the soft blue glow of it illuminating her face. She’d had it sitting on Tony’s pillow while he was gone, listening to his various creative and increasingly desperate efforts to convince their baby daughter that sleep was a good idea (including at one point, to Pepper’s amusement, explaining to Morgan in detail the scientific benefits of a good night’s sleep on brain development). “Sounded like quite the show. I didn’t realize AC/DC wrote lullabies.”

Tony grinned. “Only the best for my baby girl! And it was the first thing I could think of.” Anticipating a potential objection he quickly added, “Don’t worry, I’ll do something about the lyrics before she starts talking…” He pulled back the covers and flopped down onto the bed next to Pepper, who immediately scooted over closer to him.

“For the record, I wasn’t going to complain about the time. I was just noticing - it’s past midnight.”

“Yeah?”

Pepper twirled her fingers into one of the curls that had fallen forward into Tony’s face and brushed it back; he’d been letting his hair grow longer after discovering Morgan’s affinity for playing with it and between her grabby hands and his impromptu pajama quick-change it was currently an endearingly rumpled mess.

“Mhmm. And that means…” Pepper closed the remaining distance between her and Tony, kissing him for several long moments and then smiling at the dazed expression on his face when they finally broke apart. “Happy birthday, Tony.”

“ _Wow_.” Tony marveled for a bit and then reached out and started trailing his finger along the slight gap between Pepper’s shirt and shorts, humming contentedly. “Hmm, maybe I should’ve just left the shirt off…”

“I thought you were tired.” Pepper teased.

“Nope. Wide awake. Totally your fault, by the way, waking me up with a kiss like that. You saved me, it was great, just like a fairy tale.”

Pepper laughed, shaking her head at his rambling. “You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?”

“I’m just looking at the facts, we’re less than a hour into my birthday and I’ve already spent some quality time with one beautiful girl - we’ll ignore for the moment that she also spit up on me - and I’ve got another one here in my bed-”

“ _Our_ bed.”

Tony gave Pepper one of those extra-happy smiles that made the corners of his eyes crinkle up. “Even better. My _point_ is, this birthday is already off to a great start, why not keep the momentum going…” He tip-toed his fingers further up underneath her shirt and leaned in for another kiss.

Pepper obliged, but only for a brief moment before gently removing Tony’s hand and nudging him until he rolled over (under protest) so she could curl up around him. “Shh. Sleep now, birthday present in the morning.”

“Not even a sneak peek?”

“Nope.” But she did lean in and press one last sleepy kiss against his temple before closing her eyes. “Good night, Tony.”

Tony smiled into his pillow.

“Night, Pep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my last minute attempt at some fluff to celebrate Tony's birthday :)


End file.
